Savior
by MagicalJediMaster
Summary: What if the Nazi party reformed? What if the Soviet Union rose to power again? What if the Nazis and Soviets took over the United States? This is exactly happened for 14 year old Alexandra 'Alex' Harren. Her entire life is turned upside down when the Soviets and Nazis take over. Her name is even changed to Liesel Auttenburg and Svetlana Arlovskaya. What will happen to her and every
1. Prologue

So far the Nazis and the Soviet Russians had not gotten that far into occupying the United States. The Germans started taking over in the East in New York and have now created the SS headquarters in New York. The Russians have been taking over from the West they're planning on creating their headquarters somewhere in the Northern United States where there is snow and where the climate is similar to theirs in Russia.

This all happened because of the war. After WW2 the Allies who had won the war against the Axis Powers were working on rebuilding Germany and helping the citizens and country to return to normal. England took care of the Northwest, America cared for the Southwest and West Berlin, and the Soviet Union took care of East Berlin and Germany. When the Allied Powers were done rebuilding Germany they united the sectors they were taking care of. England and America combined their parts, but the Soviets kept theirs for their own then starting the Cold War.

After many years of fighting in the Cold War the United States came out on top and the Soviet Union crumbled. Since then tensions have risen between the USA and Russia.

History has said that Adolf Hitler committed suicide therefore ending the war for Germany. Well history is wrong. Hitler, Eva Braun, and their dog Goldie all escaped to Russia after traveling to different European countries blending in with civilian life. During this time Eva gave birth to a son named Ludwig Hitler that grew to be tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. While in Russia Hitler came in contact with Stalin and formed an alliance that if they both succeeded in reforming the Third Reich and Soviet Union they would take over America, their greatest enemy.

Hitler traveled back to Germany with his family and quickly gained support and reformed the Third Reich. Stalin had great success as well in Russia. Hitler brought back the Hitler Youth and Stalin created Lenin Youth in honor of Vladimir Lenin. The Soviet Union and Third Reich have been brought back and have been united.


	2. It Was A Normal Day Until They Came

"Alexandra! Pay attention."

"Sorry ."

"It's alright just pay attention."

I sighed. I'm worried about the Soviets and Nazis taking over the United States. _The US isn't the great nation it was anymore. It is crumbling and will not last very long anymore I fear._ I thought to myself.

The bell finally rings.

Today I decided to walk home so I can have my thoughts to myself. Sometimes I need to have a personal conference with my mind.

Everything was normal until the United States was attacked. I even had to change my name for my own personal comfort. I was originally born as Chelsea. I've been having strange dreams in which the Russians and Germans are coming for me because I part Russian, German, and Austrian. I changed my name to Alexandra for this reason, but I prefer to be called Alex which is my nickname.

I feel a buzzing in my winter jacket which is my phone. Someone's probably calling. It's my mom.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Alex?"

My mom has a panicked tone in her voice. I'm starting to get scared.

"Downtown. Why? What's the matter mom?"

"We need you to come home right now."

At this point I'm passing by the TV store with the news playing on the television sets in the window. What's on it scares me. The Nazis and Russians are coming towards Wisconsin and middle America!

"I'm coming home right now!"

There isn't any response.

"Mom? Hello?"

Still no response. Suddenly I see Soviet and Nazi jets and bombers flying overhead.

"No!", I scream. "You will never take the United States. We have freedom in which you can never take from us you Soviet and German bastards!"

Odds are they can't hear me and I know that. I start sprinting as fast as I can up the hill through the streets heading towards my house. There isn't any cars or people outside. The windows are covered and doors are locked. Everyone is scared for their lives now. Everything is being taken away.

The sun is starting to set now. As I reach the top of the hill I see camps all over the place bearing the Nazi swastika and Soviet sickle and hammer. I run to my house and bang on the door.

My dad answers the door.

"Where's mom? Is everything alright?"

My dad just brings me into the house and tells me to go to bed.

"Your mother's fine. She fainted but she is alive and well. Go to sleep. You'll need energy. I feel that there is going to be trouble tomorrow."

"Okay.", I say as I walk to the back of our house where my bedroom is.

I hear my pet Beagle Bentley whimpering in his kennel on the sun porch. I change into my pajamas and turn off the light. As I think thoughts I lay down on my captain's bed with storage units and pull the covers over me.

"I will get sleep and I will stand up to the threat.", I whisper to myself.

I close my eyes and I try to forget the events, but it doesn't work. When my alarm clock says that it is 1:00 AM I finally pass out from exhaustion.


	3. School Too?

My mom comes into my room and turns on my light to wake me up. As I get up I realize the events that had happened yesterday. Last night and this morning I was hoping it was a dream. I eat my breakfast, get dressed, and start walking to school that is a few blocks away and about a 20 minute walk if I don't jog along the way.

As I walk across the street I see the proof that yesterday was real and not I dream. _This can't be happening.,_ I think. I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to get to school and rid myself of this thought.

I sprint as fast as I can with my backpack, binder, and lunch bag not caring if I slip on hidden ice under the snow.

As soon as I get inside the school the time is 8:05. 20 minutes until school starts. 20 minutes until I can hopefully fill my mind with other subjects.

The bell is ringing to go to class. My first classes are going smoothly with normal events happening. Have the Nazis and Soviets changed their minds? I hope this is true.

Much to my dismay this hope is not what is happening. During 7th hour which is Social Studies with for me there is an intruder drill. The principal, sounds panicked. There are only two types of intruders that would make her this scared, and those intruders have been standing on our doorstep for days.

My class goes to the corner out of eyesight of the door. We sit in tense silence in the dark. There is no sound except for the sound of military boots on covered concrete. The sound gets louder and louder until it stops right outside of the wall that you can hear a teacher instructing their class clearly. The man, a German, peeks through one of the sections keeping two sheets of wall together that you can see through slightly. I see him raise his gun and aim it towards where the class is sitting on the floor through the wall. He intends to shoot us!

"Get to the other side of the room! Now!" I shout.

Everyone does as I say and runs to the opposite side of the room just as the Nazi fires his gun. Luckily the bullets don't hit any of us in the room.

Realizing that he didn't hit any of us he kicks the door open easily.

"Who gave the order to move?", he says in a thick German accent. Now that I see him clearly he looks young for a soldier. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who gave the order to move!", he yells this time. Nobody said anything including me.

Becoming impatient he grabs one of the boys in my class named Conor and aims his gun at him.

Right before he pulls the trigger I run at him. I push Conor to the ground out of harm's way and push the gun to point at the ceiling right as the German pulls the trigger.

"Saumensch! Are you the girl who told everyone to move?"

I understood the German insult for a girl meaning filthy pig. His face was inches away from mine as he pulled me close to him by the collar. By now he was lifting me high enough to the point where I was barely on the tips of my toes. Not wanting anyone innocent to get hurt I confessed though not in the nicest way possible.

"You want to know who gave the command, dummkopf? Well I'll tell you then. It was me.", I smirked surprising myself at this sudden urge of confidence and cockiness. "I would think a German soldier of the Third Reich would do better than to be outsmarted and beaten by a 14 year old girl."

The soldier's eyes widened slightly in surprise or from being taken aback by my statement. "How dare you talk to a German soldier of the Third Reich! You'll soon learn your place." At this last statement all of my confidence disappeared. Now I'm scared for my own safety.

He threw me onto the concrete floor with most of his strength. The rug on top of it didn't do me much good. I hit the ground with a big force on my side then rolled over onto my stomach. Not a good idea. I was able to hold in my groan of pain as I hit and tried to get up.

As soon as he saw me trying to get up he grabbed me by the back of my collar pulling me towards him again not caring if he was slightly choking me. He dragged me out of the room. I heard my teacher yell my name. _I'll be fine. I'm strong. I will resist._ I kept repeating these words to myself in my head hoping to calm myself, but to no prevail.

By this point the German turned me to face forward and had me walking beside him with his grip still harsh on my collar. Now that I saw his uniform in the light I noticed it was a normal soldier's uniform. It had badges and patches to show he was an officer,but not enough to show he was a very high ranking officer. A Lieutenant at least and a Captain at most.

We turned left at the end of the short hallway and headed towards the 8th grade locker bay and one side of the auditorium where German soldiers were standing guard outside of the doors.

At this moment I realized that there was only German soldiers and there wasn't Russians. Were they waiting til the Germans took over? Or were they waiting for there to be trouble? Whatever the reason the Russians were not here with the Germans.

Once we got to the first door that led to where the audience sits in the auditorium he turned to the door. The two soldiers guarding the door stood even straighter, if that was even possible, and swiftly raising their left hands in the air above their heads said in harsh voices "Heil Hitler!". My captor merely nodded and the soldiers opened the door to let us through.

"Obergruppenfuhrer Hitler. I have brought a girl who stood up against me and gave a command for her class to move out of range of my gun. She might be the girl we are looking for."


	4. Importance

_Girl they are looking for? What does that mean? What are they talking about? Is this the son of Adolf Hitler? Is this Ludwig Hitler?_

The Obergruppenfuhrer was tall and stocky. As he turned around he was young for his rank, but his muscular figure and his disciplined, aggressive face was one that most people would choose to not mess with. He had blonde hair the color of wheat in a field and eyes the color of the afternoon sky. His hair was slicked back in a formal way that many of the officers would have their hair.

"Bring her to me, Unteroffizier Schwartz." He had a German accent that had a slightly low pitch to it.

The Unteroffizier pushed me so I was standing right in front of the Obergruppenfuhrer. "What do you want with me?", I asked with slight venom in my voice. "Follow me.", he replied not taken aback by my tone.

He walked to the steps that go onto the stage and I followed doing as I was told. Once we got to the middle of the wooden and concrete high school style stage he stopped. He then grabbed me and started feeling my arm muscles. "There's quite a bit of muscle for a girl on your arms."

"What does this have to do with anything?", I asked wondering what he was planning.

He took his hands off of me and laid his hands at his sides. I noticed that he had two pistols, one on either side of his waist clearly meant for quick and easy access and use. "What is your heritage?"

At this question I was slightly taken aback. Why does he want to know my heritage?

"Why do you want to know?"

"I know most Americans have a mixture of countries in their heritage and DNA. What is yours? Keep in mind. I don't have a lot of patience."

"If you must know. I'm part Austrian, German, and Russian."

At this Obergruppenfuhrer Hitler beckoned Unteroffizier Schwartz to him. Once in whispering ear shot he said something that I couldn't quite make out. When he pulled away Schwartz left for a little while. During this Ludwig Hitler and I stood in silence.

Finally Schwartz came back with a folder of papers. He handed it to the Obergruppenfuhrer who observed the paper closely and every so often looking up at me.

"What is this all about?"

He closed the folder and handed it back to Unteroffizier Schwartz.

"Thank you for the information Schwartz."

"Hey!"

The Obergruppenfuhrer and Schwartz both turned to look at me seeming only slightly caught off guard.

"I said what is this all about? What do you want with me? Why am I so important?"

"You should already know. You are the perfect combination of blood. Russian to represent the Soviet Union and Austrian and German to represent the Third Reich."

"What does that mean for me?"

"You will be trained with the Hitler Youth and Lenin Youth boys."

"Will I be the only girl?"

"Yes. And the only American."

"I refuse to do this."

"You can't. You will be brought to New York where the SS and Soviet headquarters are housed at. You will live with a German family and be renamed. Also you will be trained in German and Russian language and culture. If all is successful you will be famous, not just here, but in Europe and Russia also."

"You can't do this! You can't take me away from my family!" I couldn't believe it. She was being taken from her family and everything she knew just to be someone else.

"Yes I can. I am the fuhrer's son and you should know that. Take her home Schwartz. Tell her parents and tell them that Sturmbannfuhrer Klemm will come to take her to New York and that she will be part of the Auttenburg family."

Schwartz dragged me from the auditorium, but I didn't bother to struggle. My entire life had been taken away from me by _them_. All I could do now was do what they wanted.

Tears formed in my eyes and I became limp. The tears started as sadness and sorrow, but now they became tears of hate. I would do as they said. But I would always have a burning fire of hate for the Nazis and Russians. That was inevitable.


End file.
